


Feeling Better

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctor Sexy M.D., Human Castiel, Illnesses, M/M, Pie, Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: A short fic about illness, and how it can bring out the best in people.





	Feeling Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nirelian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirelian/gifts).



Mary Winchester was putting the shopping away when the doorbell rang. Hoping it wasn't anyone selling anything – or worse, someone who had 'found God and wanted to share the joys' – she went to open it. 

“Hi, Mrs. Winchester.”

She smiled. Castiel James Novak – Cas – Dean's friend from school. Despite Dean not wanting to text him that he had been diagnosed with the chickenpox - her son knew Cas was doing one of his martial arts tournaments today and had not wanted to distract him - Mary had waited until she knew the dark-haired boy was done and then texted him herself. Judging from the time, he'd come almost straight over.

And not alone. Her smile widened.

“He's in the front room”, she said. “You have had it, I suppose?”

“Caught it from Gabriel when I was eight”, Cas said cheerfully. “About the only time he ever gave me anything. Dean's not asleep?”

“He's not watching Doctor Sexy”, Mary grinned. “Go right in.”

Cas smiled at her, and went into the front room. Mary did not exactly eavesdrop, but... well, that door to the cupboard under the stairs needed looking at. For some time.

“Dean”, she heard Cas say. “How are you?”

“Itching all over”, came her son's voice. “You haven't....”

“I've had it”, Cas said cheerfully. “And I brought you something.”

There was a long pause.

“Pie?”

It was incredible how her son could put so much into such a short word. He sounded frankly incredulous. There were a couple of what Dean would doubtless class as manly sniffs.

“Tissue”, came Cas' voice, followed by the sound of Dean blowing his nose. “I would have made you one myself, but I can do that tomorrow.”

Mary was about to pop her head in and offer Dean something to go with the pie, but she stopped in her tracks when her elder son suddenly uttered a terrible wail. She froze, and waited.

There was the sound of..... oh. And then the heart-rending sound of her son's happy sigh. She almost fled to the kitchen, and counted to ten before calling out.

“Dean? Would you like some custard or ice-cream?”

To her surprise, there was no immediate answer. Just another happy sigh, and the sound of the two boys moving into a cud.....

She stopped herself quickly. Moving into an amicable and very manly embrace.

“Ice-cream, please, mom”, came the eventual reply, and Dean sounded happier than she had ever heard him. She smiled to herself. 

_Finally_ , she thought.


End file.
